Rich Russian
by Romitri27
Summary: He is a rich business man. She is a actress. Working for small ads. How will there paths cross? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 :**

 **Rose's POV :**

"Will you ever come on time? Always late ! Last warning... Next time you come late I will fire you" My director, Stan Alto said angrily.

"Sorry sir next time I will come early."

"Now go get ready. Shooting is about to start."

I ran to the dressing room, changed my cloths and went to the stage were the shooting was held.

 _~After the shooting~_

"Late again Rose?" Lissa, my best friend asked me.

"Yup. Getting up in the morning is a very tough job." I said cheekily.

She chuckled. She is one of the friends I can trust. I don't like letting anybody in, because they go and betray my trust. Like my mother did.

 _~flashback~_

 _"Mom, I am home!" I shouted. When I went into the kitchen where I expected to find her, but instead found a letter. I was 15 at that time. My mom was always very rude to me. But I didn't expect this from her._

 _Rose,_

 _I am leaving. I am fed up of trying to make you a perfect person and daughter. Take care of yourself. You will never be prefect. And remember, you were not planned. And I regret having you as my daughter, if you want go live with your FATHER!_

 _Your mom._

 _HOW DARE SHE? IF SHE WANTED ME TO BE A PREFECT DAUGHTER THEN SHE SHOULD HAVE BEEN A PREFECT MOTHER._

 _My dad.. my UNKNOWN dad ! She wants me to go and stay with him. All the while knowing that I don't know who my father is. BITCH !_

 _~end flashback~_

Lissa's parents adopted me. Since I was very small at that time. But then Lissa's parents died in a car accident, Andre adopted us. Since then I never let anyone close to me, except Lissa. She was my rock. My best friend. She appreciates me for who I am.

When I became 18 I rented a apartment 1 km away. At first Andre refused. Then he allowed when he knew that I was as stubborn as him. If not more.

"Liss, I am feeling very hungry" I whined.

She rolled her eyes and took out a apple from her bag. Thanks Liss for always been prepared.

"When are you not?" And threw the Apple to me.

Bitting a large piece I spoke "when I am sleeping I am not hungry"

She rolled her eyes and said " Rose I have to go, Christian is picking me up."

"Ok, bye girly. See you tomorrow" Christian is Lissa's boyfriend. We both love bickering with each other, and though everyone thinks that we hate each other, he is like a brother to me. Don't tell anyone I said that.

"Hi Rosie."

"DO NOT call me Rosie. Chrissy!" I said happily.

He glared at me and I glared back at him. Lissa broke our little glaring contest. "Okay Christian it's getting late. You don't want to be late for the movie don't you? Let's go. Bye Rose" she said, pulling him towards the door.

"Bye Liss, bye Chrissy. Have fun." I said smiling. He turned and and glared at me. Liss nudged home and gave him a breath taking smile. He melted into her graze. I rolled my eyes. They both were so love smitten by each other that they made me jealous. Am I designed to be alone?

Sighing I went home.

"Rose, when are you going to pay the rent bill?" My house owner, Yuri asked.

"Yuri I will pay it as soon as possible."

"Okay I am giving you one more chance. Pay it within 20 days"

"Yeah, I will pay it."

Damn. I forgot about the rent bill. I don't even have money for that.

 _Damn you stan.. Why do you have to cut some money from my salary every time I am late?_

 **Dimitri POV:**

I am a rich business man. I own many companies.

But I keep my identity a secret. They know me, Dimitri Belikov as name, no face. I don't like the media.

It can be very dangerous. I have everything a man would want.

Yet I feel that there is nobody who understands me better than I can. And I am yet to find her. I just wish i find her soon. I need someone to keep me sane.

 _~the next day~_

"Ivan do you know who lives in this house?"

"Yes, a girl named Rose Hathaway lives here and she is a actress. She works for small ads."

"Okay, make sure to go and talk to her. I need this place."

"Okay Dimka I will go to her job place and talk to her."

 **A/N : Sooo... Will Rose be able to pay the rent bill? Will Rose give the house to Dimitri? Review and let me know! =D**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 :**

* * *

 **Sorry for the late update. School had started so I will be writing 1 chapter in 2 days. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Rose POV :**

Oh, my god. I am late again. My alarm did not ring. It was in my night stand. No sign showing that I had broken it.

"Rose, I had given you the last warning yesterday. I have had enough of you. This is your last show."

I felt tears stung my eyes, but refused to let it fall. "Sorry sir, I -"

"I will not come late again, isn't that what you are going to say. You have been saying this for the past five days. I have lost hope on you. You are FIRED and be lucky I am allowing you to participate in this ad."

At that time I knew that whatever I am going to say will not work. I am fired.

I went to the room to get ready for the next show.

 **Ivan POV :**

Just as Dimka had told me, I send people to talk to Rose Hathaway. I was not able to go. Since I was called in a urgent meeting to meet Abe Mazur. And he is not someone you can play with.

 **Stan POV :**

" Everyone it's time for the show. Go call all-"

"Excuse me sir, do you know where miss hathaway is?"

"Not miss hathaway, Rose. By the way why do you want to see her?"

"Sir, Dimitri Belikov has sent me here. I am the head president of the mobile company he owns." I was shocked.

"Oh sorry sir, miss hathaway is in the room over there." I said pointing to the a door.

He nodded and went inside. Everyone crowded near the room but we could not here anything since the room was sound proof. We could only see what was going on through the glass room.

"Do you know that these people can make us rich and famous in just seconds? Our company we be very famous." I said, keeping my eyes on the door.

"But for that we need to know what they are talking about." Natalie said.

"Exactly." I muttered agreeing.

I turned to Ralf, who takes care of refreshment, and said. "Take 2cups of coffee inside and leave the door open to listen." He nodded. When he went inside though, the door automatically closes on its own. But we could listen to a few words.

"... I don't care whether your sir likes it or not. I should like no..."

Oh.. I thought." Personal love matter." I said. They all agreed.

When he came out, we could hear few more words.

"... Am not interested. Please leave."

They came outside. We all went ten feet back. "Mam, if you're interested please let me know. This is my business card." She nodded carelessly. Then she turned and spotted us. She started apologizing.

"Sir, I am so sorry I will get ready now only. Two minutes."

"Wait, madam." I said.

 **Rose POV:**

 _MADAM? WHY THE HELL IS HE CALLING ME MADAM? IS HE CRAZY? IS HE EVEN TALKING TO ME?_

"Rose, we know what's going on."

"And what's going on?" I asked confused.

"Don't act innocent. Dimitri Belikov has seen you somewhere and fallen in love with you. Now he sent people to convince you to marry him. Am I correct?"

 _HUH? DIMITRI BELIKOV LOVES ME? FROM WHERE DID THEY GET THIS VERSION._

"Huh.. yes!" If this means I would get my job back then I can do this.

"They gave you the business card. All them and tell ok." Stan said smugly.

"But-"

"Call now." Natalie said. She was the main character in the ad.

Okay. I took my phone, wrote my number and called.

Don't pick the phone, don't pick the phone.

"Hello" Shit!

"Hello, this is Rose speaking"

"Oh that top house Rose. That house is not even yours it seems. You didn't pay the rent bill also this month. Stop wasting my time." And he hung up.

Everyone were waiting for my response. I said " The full office in happy"

They nodded agreeing. I held the phone and said," tell you boss, that Rose said ok." Though no one was listening since he already hung up.

Everyone cheered and made me the main character for this ad. I felt guilty but I kept It in the back of my mind.

I asked Stan ,"Am I fired?"

"No, you are not fired. From now on you can come anytime you want. I won't say anything."

Maybe this is not so bad after all.

 **A/N : How is the chapter? Like it , hate it or love it? I am waiting for reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 :**

 **Rose POV :**

"Rose, there is a man coming from sales company, if you tell him about your relationship with Dimitri Belikov, I may be able to get a few ads to do." Stan said.

"Of course stan, no problem."

"They will be coming in a few minutes." And he went out of the room.

 **Ralf POV :**

When I was taking the tea to the actors. A man came to me, and asked, "Sir, I have come to interview one of the actors for a news report."

"There is an actor sitting there in the room." I said pointing to the room in which Rose was in.

He nodded and went inside

 **Rose POV :**

Just as Stan had said. A man came inside.

"Come in, please take a seat."

He smiled, " Do you actors have a lot of burden on your shoulders?"

"Not everyone, I do though. Since I am Dimitri's girlfriend."

"Dimitri?"

"Yes. Dimitri Belikov, the rich business man."

"Ohhhoo."

"Actually I first met him in the airport an-"

"Mam, if you don't mind can I write it down?"

"Sure,go ahead. As I was saying, I first met him in the airport and he kept staring at me. In the flight he got a seat next to me. And blah blah blah." I said as he kept writing.

 **Ivan POV :**

 _~two days later~_

"Sir please listen, sir we are not together. I- damn it! He fucking cut the phone." Dimitri said frustrated.

 _Ring ring ring ..._

" mam please understand this is all false news. I don't even know her. Mam, listen I- WILL EVERYONE STOP HANGING UP ON ME?" He practically screamed at the phone.

Sighing he turned his graze to me. "Who is this Rose?"

"That day you asked me to go and talk to a girl about the house you wanted. That girl is Rose" I explained.

"Which day?" He asked confused.

I cracked my head trying to think of the day. "Approximately 10 days ago."

"Okay Ivan get the car ready. We are going to see her. What does she even think of herself? We leave as soon as the meeting gets over." He said and looked at the watch and hurried out of the door.

I smiled. That girl sure had guts to do that. I went to the car shed and choose the Porsche. It is Dimka's favorite car, it was the same model of what his mother gave when he was young, a toy car. I smiled as I remembered how over protective he was of this car.

 _~flashback~_

 _"Look Ivan, my mama bought a new car for me."_

 _"Can I play with it Dimka?"_

 _"No. You will throw it here and there. I don't want me baby to get hurt."_

 _He lifted the car and kissed its bonnet and started stroking it. I couldn't control my laughter. I rolled on the floor and started laughing hysterically._

 _He turned and glared at me. Then kept his car safely on the table and jumped on me. Grunts and laughter filled the air. And Olena came to see what was going on, saw us rolling and decided that it was so damn cute that she decided to take a pic and framed and gave us the pic on friendship day._

 _~end flashback ~_

I was so lost in my thoughts that it didn't notice my surroundings until a mug of icy cold water fell on my face, careful not to touch my cloths. I turned around shocked, and saw Dimka on the floor holding a mug and laughing his ass off.

I glared at him , "You.. You should ha..have seen you..your face. Haaaa.. Haaa ..." He said in between giggles.

I didn't say anything, just took the car key and went and started the car. After he finished laughing, he came and sat in the back seat.

"Can we go or you want to make more fun of me?"

He chuckled, "Let's go for now, I have plenty of time to do that."

I snorted and took of the driveway.

 **A/N : How is it? Is it nice or should I change it? I know its short, I am sorry for that though. I don't have much time to write the chapters. Sorry again. :(**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 :**

* * *

 **I know, I know.. Sorry for the late update. Life has been busy, but that should not be an excuse. Forgive me. *kneeling down and touching your feet***

* * *

 **Dimitri POV :**

As we were going to meet the Rose girl, we stopped at a signal. The signal showed 5 minutes. 1 minute for each direction. Something in the right outside the window caught my sight. There were a group of young handicapped girls, standing with their teacher not knowing what to do. As I opened the window and tried to peep at what was going on, I noticed that that place had grills on the road making it impossible for the handicapped girls to cross the road.

I watched as a women got down from her car and damn she was so beautiful. Her hair was tied in a high pony tail, swinging to and fro as she walked. I wondered what it would feel like to touch it.

DAMMIT BELIKOV, WHAT ARE U THINKING? U DON'T EVEN KNOW HER.

I watched as she went to the teacher and asked something, the teacher seemed to explain the situation. She started looking around her surroundings deep in thought. After a few minutes her eyes brightened.

She took a house gate which was on the other side of the road pulling it to this side of the road. The gate had a design of parallel lines. She helped each one of the handicaps stand on the gate balancing with the lines on the gate. This process took 3 rounds.

After all the handicapped girl had reached the other side of the road and the teacher thanked her, she turned to leave. But was stopped by one of the handicapped girl.

I watched fascinated as the little girl gave her a kiss on the cheek. That lady smiled, which brightened her whole face. She looks so beautiful.

She said something to the girl, hugged her tightly and turned to leave. As she got in her car and took off, I watched the girls waving to the car, smiling widely.

I closed the window and smiled to myself. She sure has a very big heart.

I looked at the signal and saw that there was still 30 seconds left.

* * *

All through the ride, I kept thinking of her. I just felt a pull towards her.

I should not be feeling this way, I don't even know her.

I noticed that we had reached the studio. We got down and I got ready to talk to the girl who said that we were in a relationship.

We went inside, and asked a guy who was standing there, "Do you know where Rose Hathaway is?"

He huffed angrily and pointed to a room. We thanked him and I decided that I am only going to go inside. " Ivan,you wait here. I will talk to her."

As I went inside the room, that lady had her back to me. I thought I have seen her somewhere, she looks familiar.

She was talking to someone. "Excuse me.?" I asked, somewhat nervously.

She turned and I was dumbstruck. She was the same Lady that helped the handicapped girls cross the road.

She holded her hand in a signal to wait. After she finished her call, she said "So you have also come to ask about my relationship with Dimitri Belikov?"

"I uhh-"

"After everyone came to know about that, they keep sending me boutiques, flowers, chocolates etc."

I smiled, if only she knew whom she was talking to.

"By the way for what did you come? Ohh you came for acting in the ad?" She asked answering the question for herself.

I nodded blindly not knowing what to do.

"How much do you know to act?"

"I umm kinda... Actu-"

"Okay, I will take a rehearsal right now." She said throwing her hair brush to me. I clumsily caught it.

"Now say ' if you feel like itching, use itch gaurd. The itch will disappear into thin air.' "

I stood there staring at her. Should I really say that?

"Come on, don't be shy."

I gulped, god please save me.

"If-"

 _Ring..ring..ring..._

Thank god!

"Excuse me." She said and picked the phone.

After speaking in a soft voice for a few minutes, she said, "You can go now. Leave you phone number in this paper. I will let you know if there are any spot left.

I nodded. " What did u say your name was? Andrew?"

Huh? From where did she get that name? Anyway... Let's go on with it."Yes ma'am"

"No ma'am, call me Rose."

I nodded and smiled. She returned it. I wrote my personal number in the paper. I was shocked. I never give my personal number to anyone. Only my family and Ivan has it, yet I am giving it to a girl whom I have just met today. But something about this girl pulled me towards her. What's happening to me?

 **A/N : How is it? Hope you like it. Sorry for the delay.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5 :**

 **Dimitri POV :**

As I went out of the door I saw Ivan, inspecting the wall near the door. Which was a stupid thing to do, since nothing was there in the wall. It was plane White.

I knew he had been evasdropping. Even though I was embarrassed I would tell him everything anyway. I smiled inwardly. This is going to be fun.

"What are you doing Ivan?" I asked leaning on the wall and crossing my arms.

"I-uh you know this wall looks suspicious. I mean, its plane white. Suspicious, very suspicious." He said glaring at the wall.

I couldn't help it, I started laughing hysterically. He turned his glare on me. "If this is very funny, what about what happened inside. And don't lie to me. I heard everything."

"So you admit you were evasdropping?"

"NO, I mean I heard everything. Doesn't mean I wanted to."

"Huh uh."

"OK, whatever. Now tell me, why did you allow her to toy with you?"

And so I told him, everything.

"I don't know Ivan... I just feel some sort of pull towards her."

"Man... you have a crush on her!"

"No way. I can't have a crush as soon as I meet her. That's crazy!'

"Do you believe in love at first sight?"

"Not actually.."

"That's what you are having."

"That's absurd."

"Oh god just believe me. In some 5-6 years, I will be telling you 'I told you so' when I will be coming to babysit your kids." He said pointing to first her door and then to me.

"Woahh.. You have a very wild imagination,Ivan."

"We'll see, we'll see." He said grinning mischievously.

I just rolled my eyes grabbing the keys from his hand I made my way to the parking lot, getting into the driver seat.

After a few movements he came and sat in the passengers seat grumbling something about 'a very slow driver'.

"Did you say something Ivan?"

"Oh yeah, I said that if you drive the car we would reach the mansion tomorrow night."

I glared at him. "I am not THAT bad."

He laughed, "Dude you don't even cross the 4th gear."

"I like driving safely. Not rash driving like you."

He rolled his eyes and signaled me to start the car.

So I started the car and took off... Slowly.

 **A/N: I know its lame and very short. Sorry for the delay. I hope you like it and please review.**

 **I wanted to the these people who sent me their reviews, I loved thank u guys:**

 **Kimavinzant**

 **QueenBeeeeee**

 **Russia2774**

 **Kitty-aka-Fanqueen**

 **Vinaa Belikova**

 **Stardreamer2608**

 **Really guys, thank you for those reviews and tips. I really hope you would review more.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6 :**

 **Dimitri POV :**

 _~a week later~_

 _Ring...ring..ring.._

Who is calling me today at this time? I thought looking at the clock. It was 1:00pm. Ohh great. I almost wish I hadn't gone with Ivan to that bar for the celebration of winning a award.

Groaning I picked up the phone without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello" I said groggily.

"Hey is this Andrew?" My head shot out of the bed at Rose's voice.

"I-um yes. Is this Rose?"

"Yes, glad you remembered me." _How can I ever forget you.._ I shook my head to clear those thoughts before replying.

"Yes, is there anything you need?"

"Yup,I just called to inform you about a free spot in ad. Why don't you come and meet me. I will give you the address."

"Sure, just a sec." I said grabbing a pen and a piece of paper. After I had written the address. I said ,"I will be there in half an hour."

"Sure, I will be waiting."

"Bye Rose."

"Bye Andrew."

Sighing I cut the phone. If she knew whom she was talking to.

After I took the fastest bath in my life, I rushed to catch a cab. She can't know I own a very fancy Porsche. And a Chevy.

* * *

"Hey rose!"

"Hi." She said waving.

"Yeah, so I was telling you about the spot in the ad."

"Actually, I -" I never got to finish my sentence.

"Mam, you had send that if you find a free spot in the ad you would call me." A guy said. He was tall, some 5'7. Shorter than me. He had muscles and well toned body. I saw the look he gave Rose. I did not like him.

"Oh, did I ? I'm sorry I don't remember you!"

"I am Jason. I came by a month back looking for a job."

"I am sorry, but I already gave it-" she started, but I interrupted her.

"You can have the spot if you want." I said, looking at that man.

"Can I ? Thank you so much sir." And he left jumping excitedly.

Rose turned to me startled.

I smiled and said, " That man needed it more than me. "

She smiled and said, " Then I guess you came there for nothing uh?"

"Not nothing actually, I am feeling very hungry. Did you eat or wanna have breakfast?"

"It 1:00 in the afternoon." She stated, amused.

"Hey.. I can't help it. And even you couldn't if you had a friend like mine."

"Guys night out?" She guessed.

"Yup." I said, popping my 'p'.

"Okay then, I can never say no to food. There is a nice Chinese restaurant nearby. Let's go there."

"K.."

* * *

 **A/N : I know this chapter was short. I am so so sorry. I have my exams going on and didn't have time to write the story. Sorry again.**

 **How was the chapter? Good or bad? Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7 :**

 **Rose POV :**

"Wow... The food was very goooood." I said patting my stomach.

"I want a chocolate cake for the desert. What do you want?" I asked, meeting Andrew's eyes..

He sat there stunned.

"Hello, someone there?" I asked, waving my hand in Andrew's face.

He blinked, then still shocked asked,

"Where does all this food even go?"

I smiled , obviously embarrassed.

"I like to run." I said matter of factly.

"Are you very very sure you had your breakfast?" I nodded.

"And last night dinner?" He asked, still shocked.

I slapped his arm and said, "Hey, I just like eating and I eat a lot more than you. You eat like a girl."

"And you eat like a pig." He pointed out, smirking.

I glared at him and hit him on the back of his head. Hardly.

"Owww." He said rubbing his head.

But before I could say anything, the waitress came and we cut off our conversation.

After the waitress went, that is after undressing Andrew with her eyes and earning a very fierce glare from me..

But Andrew was too oblivious to what was happening.

He sat there looking at me..

"Hey, something wrong? You look like you want to kill somebody with your bare hands."

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Well , I couldn't look like that if you weren't so oblivious to women." I muttered.

"Sorry? I couldn't hear you." He said smirking.

One look on his face and I knew that he knew ..

I huffed at him angrily.

He chuckled and said smugly, "Jealous much?"

I rolled my eyes and said, "You wish."

Was I jealous ? No, I couldn't be. That's absurd.

He smiled and we ate in silence. It wasn't awkward or anything, but comfortable.

It felt nice ..

 **A/N : Sorry guys , it was a very small chapter .. I just decided to do some fluffy Rose _x_ Dimitri ... (Cough) I mean Andrew. ;) in this chapter. Hope you you guys like it.**

 **And don't forget to review.. I aim for 35 reviews ... At least ! Please grant my wish.**

 **All you have to do is press the review button below the chapter and write what you feel and post it.**

 **See, as simple as that .. Hope you review soon!**

 **Waiting for your reviews..**


End file.
